


Elastic Heart

by Zairafuana



Series: Cemetery Sweethearts [8]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Case sub-plot update, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally damaged Chris, Food and fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love and lots of hugs, M/M, Protective Dwayne, Sappily sweet Dwayne, Too many comfort kisses, mentioned past non-consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a soul-shattering experience, Chris and Dwayne are both feeling broken. Chris' mind seems to have fractured and Dwayne is only barely holding them both together. As the two suffer through consequences, a demon from Chris' past claws its way back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Back again finally. This story's freakin' long! Sorry to leave you hanging. It's been a pretty stressful past two weeks. But, so many school and family health issues. So, moving on. This fic has both emotion updates and case updates. Chris acts a little wonky in this one but after the last fic, that's kinda to be expected. I want this to be at least a tiny bit realistic so he's gonna be screwed up for a few in-series days but is slowly going to get back to his normal self. Since he does not have an actually mental illness or constant depression issue to work with, his healing will be a bit faster than expected. That an' I don't want to bum you guys into a puddle. So, he does perk up a little bit in this fic but still has problems.
> 
> Also, after this fic I will continue on like usual but will also be writing a Crossover AU with Quantum Leap (The timeline will be bumped closer to modern day for the sake of the storyline for those of you that have seen the show and actually care) starting up at Day 10 where events will take a different path than the coresponding day in Cemetery Sweethearts and Sam will have to fix things so that it lines up with what happened in the CS series. Just not sure if I want the issues to be in oneshots like the main Cemetery Sweethearts series or just one big fic spanning the next few in-series days. I'll have to think that over. Also thinking of a Chuck/NCIS: NO crossover that'll probably take place either after or late in the month as an AU. *coughTrendherecough* Tell me if you guys would be interested.
> 
> Warning: Emotional aftereffects of comtemplated suicide. Mention of past non-consensual drug use. Also, depression skewed thoughts. My sister suffers from Bi-Polar 2 (a less devistating version of what Cade has. My sister is thankful everyday she does not have Bi-Polar 1) so I am quite familiar with the effects of depression on the mind. It completely destroys self-esteem, self-worth, and self-respect, which leaves the depressed person feeling lower than dirt. That being said, that is the position that Chris' healing mind is coming from so he'll be kind of off mentally.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon. Like my ever growing list of OCs, the name of Chris' mom, and Chris' background with an OC.
> 
> Please R&R. This story is very emotion and family-coping heavy, I'd love to hear how I've done so that I can improve. Comments help me keep writing.
> 
> Interesting fact about me: If ever I could feel connected with a character from a series, it would be Chris. I just feel so on par with him: I'm a younger sibling with an older sibling who has bi-polar, and I worry about and care about them. I just felt an instant connection with Chris due to this. That's why even if I tear him down in a story you can bet I will build him back up again. Also, explains my obsession with him and Cade.

_**Day 9** _

Once again something felt off as Brody stepped into the office beside Percy. She could not spot either male agent anywhere in the main foyer. Unease tugged at her as she remembered finding Chris crying at his desk the day before. Her skin crawled in worry while she heard her companion huff incredulously.

"Where's LaSalle? He gone again? Ah swear that boy stays out way too late at night." The younger woman shook her head and walked off to her desk. Brody had to fight to stop from rebuking her. Sonja knew nothing about Chris' current relationship worries and therefore could not be blamed for being upset that they were missing an agent.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to pick up the slack for now. That way he'll owe us big when we finally get stuck on a bender." Brody forced a joking tone into her words. She heard Percy snort in reply.

"Ya got tha' right, girlfriend."

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

A secondary alarm on Pride's phone chirped to tell him once again it was time for work. He grunted unhappily and reached under his pillow to retrieve it. It was not in its usual place but he had not wanted to move around much with Chris curled up asleep in his arms. He was glad he had moved the device closer because the younger man was currently tangled around him.

He dipped his head and gently kissed his partner's hair. He rubbed the younger man's back to gently rouse him from his slumber. His efforts were sluggishly rewarded by his love whimpering and clinging to his shirt. He sighed softly and hugged him close, trying to comfort him.

"Chris, it's time for work. Is it awlright if Ah go?" He asked in a soft whisper, gently stroking Chris' short hair. The younger man did not reply right away but did press closer to Dwayne's chest and intermingled their legs.

"Few more minutes." The whisper was so low that Dwayne almost did not hear it. He nodded slowly and simply held his love, humming soothingly.

"Ah can take the day off an' stay with you." Dwayne's fingers trailed from Chris' hair to stroke the other man's cheek tenderly. Chris timidly leaned into the touch but slowly shook his head. He began to slowly untangle himself, quivering slightly. The thought of a killer being allowed to run free because he was selfish made him feel sick. He felt like crying again but just did not have the energy. He felt like such a failure, what kind of Special Agent was he to be so stupid and selfish?

"No. Ya have tah go. T-there's a girl that needs ya to fin' 'er killer." The words barely forced out, Chris let go of Dwayne completely. He shakily leaned in and nuzzled his friend under the jaw while letting out a pitiful noise of sorrow and loss. He slowly pulled back and wrapped his arms around himself protectively. He sniffled and hid his face in the pillow, whispering softly, "A-ah'm sorry, King." Dwayne frowned and shook his head. He tenderly tipped Chris' chin up so they could look each other in the eyes.

"You've nothin' tah be sorry for." Chris scoffed weakly at this but was given a tender kiss for his efforts. Hungry for affection, he opened his mouth slightly. Dwayne chuckled softly and tenderly deepened their kiss as he wrapped an arm around his partner once again, "Ah love you, Christopher, don' go forgettin' tha' now. Ah have to go now but Ah expect ya ta be here when Ah come an' bring you lunch. Can you do tha' fer me?" Dwayne asked softly as he broke the kiss. Chris nodded again, hiding his face against his friend's throat. He was given one more hug before Dwayne left the bed to get changed.

Chris curled up under the blankets. He clutched his friend's pillow to his chest and tried not to think. He still had the hangover of the decade and wanted to do nothing but mope. He could not tell whether he was hungry or nauseous. Everything just felt wrong, murky, and he just wanted it to go away.

He shakily twisted around and grabbed his phone. His mind sluggishly took in the images as he slipped through his gallery. He saw pictures of himself with his NCIS family. They all looked so happy, but how could they stand being stuck with him on their team? The feeling of lacking self-worth only grew as he got to the pictures of himself and Pride when they were just friends. He saw the two of them do everything together, sprouting memories of before the girls arrived.

He shuddered and shoved his phone away so he did not have to see it as it slid off the edge of the bed. He only felt sicker now. How could he have been so stupid to take this job? He was not good enough to work under Dwayne. Hell, he was not good enough to be under him in any sense of the phrase.

"Awlright, Ah'm headin' down to work now." Dwayne said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed behind Chris, the younger man stiffening slightly at his love's return, "Call me if'n you need anythin'. Ah'll see you a little later. Cade texted, he'll be here in a while to spend the day with you. Said 'e's bringin' some o' your favorite movies." A strong, gentle hand rubbed Chris' arm as his hair was kissed. He flushed in shame as his ear was kissed and words were whispered.

"Love you, Christopher." The words of love made tears sting Chris' aching eyes and he hid his face in Dwayne's pillow as the man left. An emptiness filled his heart and made his chest hurt as feelings of being unworthy of Dwayne's love and devotion engulfed him. Why would Pride care so much? He had been lonely, almost as lonely as Chris when this happened. That had to be why the man kept Chris around, right? Maybe he could be of use to Pride, to make up for taking space as such a crappy agent.

Chris sniffled, pushing Dwayne's pillow away. His aching head not registuring that he had stopped refering to Dwayne by both first and nicknames inside his own head. Any self-worth he retained was quickly dwindling away with each passing minute as his depression took him deeper. A usually well hidden secondary nature within him started to pull to the surface of his mind. He whined shamefully as his depression coping mechanism of promiscuity started to push at his control. He found himself glad his hangover was lulling him to sleep again, perhaps his shameful means of hiding would leave when he awoke.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Sonja groaned loudly, head banging down on her desk as she slumped in her chair. She shook her head back and forth. She hated to admit it on principle but she found herself really missing LaSalle's investigative skills. She and Brody had an inside joke that he was Pride's little coonhound due to his hunting skills, he was the one that had tracked down the lead on the boyfriend even if it had not worked out. Now LaSalle had only been away from work a day and already his touch from the case was missing.

"Ah'm sorry tah keep ya waitin', girls." She could hear Pride apologize as he headed down the stairs.

"Is LaSalle heading in soon?" Sonja frowned, she had caught the well-hidden concern in Brody's voice. Did that girl know something Sonja did not about how weird their teammate was acting lately?

"Uh, no. Christopher won't be comin' in today. He's feelin' a bit un'er the weather." There! That was a full-faced lie if she had ever heard one from Pride. There was an unmistakable undertone hidden in her boss' voice. What did they know that she did not?! Was LaSalle alright? They would tell her if he got hurt, right? She was a part of this team, right?

"Sonja, you feelin' alright?" Her head jerked up as she felt Pride's gentle, worried touch on her shoulder. She blinked a moment and smiled shyly at him, nodding.

"Uhh, yeah, heh. Jus' tired, long night." She smiled at him, a slight laugh to her voice. He smiled softly in return but the expression lacked any actual joy. He looked so tired, so worn, and so vastly different from how he looked the day before.

"Tha's awlright. It was a long night. Need some time?" His worry and concern was gutwrenching to her. She could not help but feel that it was not strickly because of her.

"Nah, Ah'm good, Pride. Ah'll perk up soon." She gave him a big reassuring smile and hoped it did not look too forced. She felt her pulse settle as he seemed to relax. He gently rubbed her back in a fatherly manner, making her instantly relax.

"Well, you jus' rest a few more minutes. Ah have tah talk to Brody for a minute." Her head obediently bobbed to his advisement. She swallowed thickly as she watched him walk over to Brody. She watched his hand shake as he motioned for Brody to follow him. What was happening around here?

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Brody felt uneasy as she followed her boss into a downstairs room with soft chairs that they did not use often. She took the seat he offered to her and watched in worry as he practically collapsed into his own.

"Pride, what's wrong? Is Chris alright?" She asked in a frantic whisper, hand reaching out and gripping one of his. She watched him hang his head and shake it. She could feel him shakily grip her hand, his strength wavering.

"King?" She gently urged again, pulse picking up as she waited. She could not help but feel he was refusing to look up at her.

"N-no, 'e's n-not awlrigh'." His Southern drawl grew thicker with the tightness in his throat. He slowly looked up and locked gazes with her, tears in his tired eyes, "Merri... ...Christopher tried tah kill 'imself las'nigh'. Migh' 'ave actually gone through with it if'n Cade hadn' come home when 'e did." Brody's world stopped suddenly as she heard the constricted words. She could remember the exact moment the last time her world seemed to freeze over as it was now. It had been the moment she had gotten the news about her sister, time had stopped for so long on that day. Now, as then, she felt like she was feeling every emotion at once yet also felt oh so numb. Ice clenched her heart and she was sure it had stopped beating.

"W-why?" The word barely escaped her numb lips, her voice a cracking whisper. Her boss looked like he was either going to respond or shatter while trying. She quickly stopped him from speaking as realization hit her. Hot tears spilled down her soft cheeks and she glared past him to a blank spot on the wall, "His mother." Pride only nodded slowly at her assertion. He was taken by surprise as she suddenly threw herself into his arms. She clung to her boss desperately, whimpering. Her tears soaked into his shirt as he gently held her. She was still so raw from her sister's death all those years ago, neither of them wanted to know what losing a brother as well would do to her.

"A-are you alright?" She asked shakily after a few more minutes of crying. She looked up at him, drawing away from him slightly so she could see his face clearly. She watched him shake his head as he gently pushed her bangs out of her wet eyes. He frowned slightly at her running makeup.

"No, Ah'm not awlright." He said truthfully but without bite or bitterness, only sorrow lived in his voice, "But Christopher's worse. 'e needs to know we're 'ere for him. He needs you, you're one of the only ones tha' know abou' us an' understands wha' set this off." She sniffled at his reply. She could hear the pain in his voice when he said that Chris needed her, she could hear the guilt there as well. Her heart ached for them both as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. She slowly pulled away and sat back on her knees.

"What can I do?"

"C-coul' you go sit with 'im? He's restin' upstairs." He bowed his head, looking guilty, "A-ah need a few minutes tah mahself." She tenderly touched his hand as he whispered this. She shook her head and gently squeezed his hand.

"Dwayne, you don't have to feel guilty about needing time." Brody was surprised she had used his first name so openly. Though the surprise quickly faded as realization came. They were no longer currently co-workers at this moment, they were two family members dealing with what had almost been a loss, "You're hurt, feeling betrayed, and you have every right to be. It's best for both of you if you take some time to sooth your own hurts. This must be three times as hard for you as it is for me." She held his hand in both of hers and smiled sadly. She took a shaky breath and tried to relax.

"Why don't you relax while I go check on Chris. Then Percy and I'll take care of work things." She tenderly patted his hand as she slowly stood. She smiled sadly at him, coaxing a tired smile from him. She slowly helped him to his feet and gently turned him towards the kitchen. She motioned at the room with her nose, knowing that cooking relaxed him.

"King, go make a nice breakfast for the two of you." She gave him a tiny push in the right direction, "Then you two can have breakfast together. You both need to be reassured that the other is still there, trust me."

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Chris was trapped between sleep and awakefulness. His lethargic body did not even jerk when he felt someone sit on the bed. He felt a delicate hand stroke his hair as a petite body hugged him. He felt safe but his depression dampened any joy he got in knowing that Brody cared enough to come see him. Instead, he felt only anxiety and shame at what he had almost done the night before.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Brody's voice was soft, Pride warning her that Chris would have a hangover, "How're you feeling?" Chris stiffened as he became more awake. He did not want her knowing yet. How could he ever look her in the eyes again?

"Pride told me you and Cade went out clubbing last night. Told me you had an altercation with a bartstool, hit your head when you fell off." Chris relaxed as he heard her worry, the lie soothing him for now. He felt guilty for the lie but it still hurt less than the truth.

"H-hurts." He flushed and lethargically turned towards her, "But Ah'm startin' ta feel a bit better." He gently patted her hand. He watched her frown softly as she touched the bandage on his hand. She smiled softly, tenderly pressing the back of his hand to her cheek.

"I'm glad you're doing better. I just came up to say 'hi' before I head out to work. Pride'll be up soon to eat breakfast with you." Chris quickly hid a frown, not letting her see how he disliked the idea. He faked a yawn and shakily gave her a hug. She kissed his forehead before standing up and waving goodbye. She hid her own frown from him on her way out. She did not like his reactions.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Dwayne found himself surprised to find his bedroom door locked. He blinked slowly, balancing the tray of food on one hand as he unlocked the door. He opened it and slipped into the room, closing the door behind himself. He did not call out as he thought his friend was asleep and did not wish to bother him just yet.

He put the food on a small table by the armchair before heading towards the bed. He started slightly at seeing his partner sitting on the edge of the bed. Chris was covered in a blanket and had his head bowed. The younger man's shoulders were slumped and his hands were fidgeting nervously.

"Christopher, you awlright?" worry crept into Dwayne's voice as he neared, reaching out and gently touching the other man's shoulder. He let out a surprised gasp as Chris reached up, grabbing him by the shirt and the belt. The younger agent threw himself backwards on the bed, dragging Dwayne with him. The senior agent barely caught himself so that he was kneeling over Chris rather than crushing him.

Shock shot through Dwayne as he felt Chris' hot mouth on his throat, the younger man's legs spreading and locking around his. He stiffened in confusion, this was very different from his Chris this morning when they woke. He let out a surprised yelp, though he was unsure if it was from Chris' teeth worrying the healing hickey from a few days ago or from the hand slipping into his pants.

"Christopher, stop this!" He growled dangerously as he jerked away, his hand gripping his friend's invading wrist. He meant to glare down at the younger man but could only blink in surprise. His gaze turned confused as he found his best friend, stripped down to his boxers, lying under him and mewling weakly. The young man's eyes were blinking slowly, a slight dead glaze to them.

"What's wrong, Pride, not up for a little fun?" Chris cooed as his free hand sensuously trailed down Dwayne's chest, tracing the strong muscle through his shirt. He bit his lip cutely as he rolled his hips up to meet Dwayne, "Mah head ain't worth spit, not like it's any use anyway, but Ah can still spread mah legs." Horror and realization filled Dwayne, his eyes widening. This was not his sweet, intimate Chris that had gotten hot and flustered while learning piano. No, this was the damaged Chris that used sex to hide from the pain of depression. The younger man had cracked badly and Dwayne had to fix him fast.

He shuddered as his love leaned up and licked from his collarbone up to suck on his Adam's apple. A gasp escaped him and he flushed slightly as Chris' teasing sent heat south. Even though he held the younger man's wrist away from him, the strong fingers still were in reach to stroke over his stomach teasingly. He quickly found it harder to think with each passing second and he was truly shocked to find himself getting hard so fast.

He shook his head to clear it and shoved Chris' hand away, his anger killing his growning arousal. His pale eyes glared down at his love as he held the younger man away from him. Chris stilled under him in confusion, looking lost and broken.

"Christopher, Ah said stop this. Now!" He snarled and his dearest friend flinched at the rebuke, he watched tears well in the dulled eyes. He watched the other man slump under him, looking awkward, shameful, and dejected.

"Y-you don' want me?" The question escaped the younger agent in a broken hiccup. The tears spilled down the flushed cheeks. Dwayne frowned softly and dipped his head, tenderly kissing the tears away. A soft, confused mewl escaped Chris at the tender action. His crying-abused eyes fluttered closed as Dwayne then moved to gently kiss his lips instead. He found himself quickly, desperately, kissing back. His actions turning from their promiscuous offering to a desperate need as Dwayne gently touched him in intimate yet non-sexual ways. He could feel the older man's fingers from one hand gently card through his cropped hair as the other hand gently stroked his cheek. The kiss was broken only so Dwayne could kiss up Chris' jaw to his ear. He nuzzled the younger man tenderly, humming softly as his hand lovingly soothed the younger man.

"I want nothing more than to make love to you, Chris, but not like this." A gentle kiss was pressed behind the younger agent's ear, using the younger man's name each time he spoke to emphasize his love for him as a person rather than a thing "You're not a prostitute, Chris, that needs ta throw 'imself at me. Yer worth so much more than a quick lay before work. You're a treasure tha' Ah'm blessed ta call mah own an' you shoul' be treated as such." Dwayne gently nuzzled his young boyfriend's hair, pressing a tender kiss to the healing wound. He gently continued to gently sooth him as the younger man let out a confused sob that got caught in his throat.

'So many tears shed in jus' two days. He deserves so much more than this.' Dwayne thought sadly as Chris' wet nose nuzzled into his palm. He gently cooed to his partner. He unhooked himself from Chris' legs and laid beside him. He pulled him into his arms, kissing his throat lovingly and soothingly stroking Chris' flank.

"I will not insult you, Chris, by having sex with you before Ah'm perfectly comfortable with completely committing myself physically to you. When we first make love, it'll be when we're both ready an' after Ah've pampered you with a nice romantic dinner." Chris flushed brightly and shifted to look at him properly.

"W-why?"

"Because Ah love you, Christopher LaSalle, an' you deserve tah be happy an' cared for." Dwayne kissed him gently again, deepening the kiss as he soothed the younger man. He wrapped them in the blanket as he whispered words of love. He tenderly touched and nuzzled his partner, putting each piece of heart back into its place. He spoke of what he loved about the younger man as his fingers lovingly stroked exposed scars from their many years together, finding a large unfamilar one near Chris' waistband that he would inquire about later. He continued to heal his love's soul until the younger man felt well enough to eat so that his physical wounds could heal.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Dwayne had Chris fed and dressed by the time Cade arrive about fifteen minutes later. He was holding the slightly less degected, but horribly humilliated, Chris when the older LaSalle sibling entered the room. Chris perked up slightly at the sight of his brother. He easily made the transition of being held by Dwayne to being held by Cade. He snuggled against his brother's chest, yawning cutely as he curled against him.

Dwayne smiled at the sight as he headed down to work. Cade detangled from Chris slightly to get out his laptop and set it up. He pulled a laugh from his younger brother as he played the copy of Princess and the Frog that Brody had gag-gifted Chris for Christmas. Neither brother would admit to anyone but each other that they actually loved the movie.

The two sat back under the blankets, Chris curled against his brother. They dozed slightly as the movie played. Snacks laid about on the bed as Cade drifted off. Chris was dozing on and off, both brothers exhausted from the night before. He had almost drifted off when one of the songs started, startling him from his sleep. He sat up, eyes widening as 'Friends on the Other Side' started to play. A breath caught in his throat, pulse shooting with adrenaline. Fear caught in his heart, sweat starting to pool on his palms.

Overwhelming feelings of being stupid closed in on his panicking mind. The clues in the case suddenly hitting him. Savannah's doppleganger, the attacks on Dwayne, and then the very toxins in the drug itself; they all came together in a nerve-shattering revelation. They all had a single common factor and only he could see it. How could he have been so blind?! How could he not see it before?!

He frantically paused the movie in the middle of the song and minimized the window, pulling up Google instead. He could barely type into the search bar, fingers shaking uncontrollably. His mind was haunted by the memories of an agonizing month-long withdrawl that he had suffered after undercover work with Vice went south all those years ago.

"M-mama T-takuka..." The shaky whisper barely escaped his tight throat. He choked on the name as his search for new voodoo parlors in New Orleans loaded. He hissed and bit his lip hard as his quest proved fruitless when he did not find her in the new locations. He quivered as he searched for pictures on her using sketchy memories as clues. He shook his head to try and clear it, his emotional exhaustion was making his fear and panic increase beyond his normal calmness.

He stopped breathing for a moment as he found a picture of the woman he was searching for. He stared in horror at the African woman, around his age, wearing her signiture masquerade mask along with a tribal skirt and jewelry made with feathers and bones. He remembered the details in too clear memories and felt his stomach turn. He felt sick, bile creeping up his throat, as the only thing that had changed about her was her age.

His quivers turned to shivers that wracked his body as the memories flooded him. She had been a drug queen that he had never been able to expose. He did not know what her face looked like and she never left DNA for them to find. He only knew her voice, that voice had haunted him for years. She had become obsessed with him while he was undercover as part of her gang. When his cover had been blown, she had been furious at his betrayal. She had used her brand of Voodoo and street drugs to torture him into a living hell. She had forced the drugs on him, the addiction and physical agony setting in within days. The only thing that had saved him was the NOPD's raid on her den. Though, there was no victory, Chris had been a mess and she had gotten away. The withdrawl had been so horrific that his mind had blocked the memories for so long.

He felt sick, he had never told Dwayne and the NOPD had hid his troubles well. Someone would have to go back years and into a secret area of his file in his medical history to find it. Though, now it might just come out. No! He had to stop her on his own. She was a throat to his loved ones, she had known about Savannah and she knew about Dwayne. The anti-government attacks were just a cover, why else would Dwayne be the only target?

Mama Takuka was a jealous and vengful woman. Chris' girlfriend at the time of the undercover job had almost been murdered, as it was she had not escaped unscarred. If he did not take care of her on his own, her attacks on Dwayne would only escalate in violence and cruelty.

His stomach twisted as he shakily closed the laptop, what few shadows there were in the room suddenly filled him with terror. His fingers fidgetted against the blankets. He had only found a picture of his old oppressor, there had been no mention of new parlors fitting with her in New Orleans. Anxiety ate at what little peace he had been given earlier by Dwayne, that witch was still on the loose and had it in for his boyfriend.

He frantically scrounged for his discarded phone, finding himself glad Cade was a heavy sleeper. He patted at the blankets and pillows. He hissed sourly at his stupidity as he saw it on the floor. He reached over the edge of the bed and snatched the device up. He quickly searched the picture again, still angry it was only a photo on social media with no info. He quickly sent it to Patten, with a rushed messaged to keep it private from the others. He sneered at the joke he got back about him stalking a girl.

That task out of the way, his exhaustion mixed with his fear, made a draining concoction. Every inch of him shuddered as he crawled back to cling to Cade. He squirmed into the secure embrace of his elder sibling, trying desperately to draw a sense of safety from him. He clung to the older man, oddly finding a bit of peace in his arms. The fear eased more as Cade mumbled incoherently in sleep and tightened his arm protectively around Chris as hangover and security lulled the younger man to slumber.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

"Awlright, good job. Now Ah need you two to check in with our Petty Officer's commanding officer to see if he had discovered anything else that ca-!" Dwayne's instructions were cut off as an unexpected and unwanted voice suddenly spoke into the room.

"Dwayne?" Brody could see her boss stiffen in silent fury at the sound of Mrs. LaSalle's voice, she quickly found her own anger at the woman.

"Ah'll be with you in a minute, Ma'am." Pride stuffed down his feelings and quickly finished talking to his female agents. He tenderly touched their shoulders for encouragement before sending them off. He had to stop the twitch in his eye before turning to face his boyfriend's mother. He smiled politely and motioned towards the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Yes, please." He could hear several emotions in her voice as he lead her towards the kitchen. He offered her a seat and set about starting the tea.

"Now, wha' can Ah do for you, Miss Charlette?" He kept the anger from his voice as he sat diagonal from her at the head of the table.

"I wan' ta see my son, I know he's with you." If Dwayne had hackles to raise, they would have. An ingrained protectiveness over Chris as both his agent and boyfriend kicked in. He could not allow this woman anywhere near his friend, he had an obligation to keep him safe.

"Ah'm sorry bu' Ah can't do that." Mrs. LaSalle looked shocked, frazzled, and a bit angry.

"'e is my son, it is mah right ta see him." She huffed softly as the kettle whistled. Dwayne shook his head and sighed as he stood.

"You lost tha' right once you became a danger to 'is health, Ma'am." Dwayne replied, trying to stay calm as he made the tea. He fixed it the way he knew she liked it and returned to the table. He swallowed hard as he gave it to her and sat down again. He looked over the flustered and worried look on her face.

"You can't keep me from 'im, Dwayne!" She squeaked frantically as he was taking a drink. His control finally snapped, his eyes shutting as he slammed his mug down on the hard table. His pale eyes snapped open and he glared into her shocked gaze.

"Indeed Ah can, Ma'am. This building is private property as both a federal office and mah personal living space. I 'ave e'ery righ' to remove or arrest any person seen as a threat to one of my agents in anyway." He straightened up, shoulders squaring as he stared her down.

"Ah you threatenin' me, Dwayne Pride?"

"Course not, Charlette. Ah am simply telling you the stakes. Ah will protect Christopher to the end an' not e'en his mother'll take 'im from me."

"If'n you don' let me see 'im Ah'll call your director an' explain yer takin' advantage of mah boy's mental state to sleep with him." She challenged, her fear for her child making stupid threats escape her. In her own mind, she could not believe what she had just said. Dwayne had always been a good friend to her family and a perfect influence on her youngest boy. She may not like what they were doing but that was no reason to get them in trouble.

"You jus' go righ' ahead. Fraternization with subborinates may be frowned upon bu' it's not illegal." He took a slow, menacing sip of tea, "An' both Agent Brody an' Doc Wade'll vouch that Chris entered this relationship of 'is own free will. Now, Ah 'ave to return to mah work. Ah 'ave a murder to solve an' Ah must ask you kindly to leave, Mrs. LaSalle. You can come'n see Chris once 'e's in a safer place." He challenged softly as he stood and motioned to the exit. Tears welled in Mrs. LaSalle's eyes as she bowed her head, shakily getting up to leave.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

The workday over and Cade gone home, evening pulled around and found Chris all alone. He sallowed thickly as he comtemplated the last step. He felt nervous, scared, humiliated, and guilty about all he had done recently. He had made a fool of himself earlier in the day and felt like dirt. He had not seen Dwayne since breakfast. He felt like a shamed slut but he had to bask in Dwayne's love one more time before he left the older man to go deal with Mama Takuka.

He took a deep breath as he stepped off the last step into the office space. He could smell Dwayne's cooking but it only made him hunger for affection rather than food. A need to soak up Dwayne's love overtook him, he had to deal with that witch and could not risk his boyfriend being hurt again.

He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes wet as he hesitantly stepped into the kitchen. At the sound of his entrance, Dwayne looked up from his cooking. The older man smiled at him sadly and turned the food down to a safe simmer. He then walked around the counter over to Chris, tenderly stroking the younger man's cheek in greeting. Chris shamefully flushed and looked at the ground only to have his chin raised before Dwayne kissed him tenderly.

Dwayne lovingly took his hand and headed for the table. The older agent sat down before gently coaxing the younger one onto his lap. Chest to strong back, Dwayne wrapped his arms around Chris and held him close. He hummed softly, pressing tender kisses along the nape of his young friend's neck until he came up to nuzzle Chris' ear.

Chris whimpered softly, shivering in pleasure both emotional and sexual in nature. Dwayne's strong fingers gently stroked and rubbed over his boyfriend's flank and strong stomach muscles. He whispered words of love as his continued to stroke him, the touches oddly soothing to frayed nerves. Chris felt himself relaxing against his best friend, the wariness leaving his tired bones.

The tender treatment left Chris in a daze as Dwayne slipped out from under him. His mind was still hazy with comfort and pleasure while his lover served them. Dwayne returned quickly, coaxing Chris back into his lap. The younger man's obedience was lovingly rewarded with tender kisses.

"Ah love you, Christopher." The words were spoken softly and passionately as Dwayne pressed his cheek to Chris'. The younger man wholeheartedly returned the affection. Chris flushed brightly as he was fed a spoonful of the special gumbo his friend had made for him the night before.

Chris was sure he should be humiliated for being spoonfed. Despite this, sitting in his love's lap and being fed between kisses felt very intimate. They did not talk much besides terms of endearment but their silence was comfortable and healing. Soft laughter bubbled up from them as Chris took his own turn to feed Dwayne.

The horror of the previous night still lingered on the edges of their minds. Though, their companionship and love began to slowly heal the wounds they were both left with. They were far from whole, but then when was the last time they were both truly whole? They were taking a shaky step forward together and were both willing to cling to their love as a lifeline. They needed to repair the damage left by Chris' drunken, depressed actions the previous night. What more could they truly ask for than to right the hurt between them together? Their hearts were fragile and beautiful like stained glass but could spring back like elastic with each other's help.

_**~*~END~*~** _


End file.
